A Day in the Doctor's Life
by MirMir eats chocolate
Summary: This is a short story about the life of the Doctor and when he gets threatened at gunpoint on the world's tallest building, by another creature who happens to be the last of his species.  Just a normal day for him.


**Just so you know, this story is with Matt smith and Amy Pond traveling and it's probably going to be four fairly small chapters long. It's pretty self explanatory by the title so I suppose that I should just shut up so you can read it. This one is for the people who are insanely scared of heights. May you live through the beginning.**

I woke up after being chased by an evil guard dog with no nose the day before, and was glad that there was no guard dog in the tardis. That could be a big disaster. I emerged from my room in the big jumble in the tardis and climbed the winding staircase that was on a platform near the wardrobe and wondered where my tardis would land today.

I hope they don't have any guard dogs there. I'm Especially worried about those invisible ones because even my sonic screwdriver won't get me past them. I think that it's high time that someone invented the guard banana. It could keep you safe, and when you didn't need it anymore, you could just eat it. I should be the first to invent something like that, but it would interfere with time. I mean some might not even survive an attack from a banana, because they're so fierce.

When I reached the flight deck of the tardis, Amy was already there and waiting for me. "You're late again mister."

We smiled at each other. "Yep. I'm late, you're early, and we're both wondering where the tardis will land today."

"You gonna drive with the breaks on?"

"Yep." It was more fun that way. I put the energy on, floored it, spun the time travel unit, and hit the vortex manipulator with my lucky hammer, which technically is a rubber mallet, but it reminds me of the hammers in carnival games. I cut half the energy, and twisted the space meter. "That should do the job."

We zipped along through the vortex until we hit the ground and both of us fell to the floor. I wonder if they have floors where we just landed. Call me strange if you must, but I happen to have a friend whose house is sideways so all the floors are walls and one of the walls is a floor. I should visit him sometime soon, and ask him about inventing the guard banana.

"Let's see where we landed this time, eh?" Amy and I managed to get on our feet again. I opened the door, and looked down. "We're in Dubai, and apparently we're on the helicopter pad of the world's tallest building." I looked at how much of the helicopter pad there was to walk on, and found that there was just about a meter of space. We would have to walk one at a time to fit smoothly. I couldn't believe that I spent so much time thinking about how much I hope they have floors there and land in the one place where there's hardly any floor, and if you slip, you become famous because you fell off the tallest habitable building on Earth. Forget guard bananas, I want to see a banana parachute. Much safer.

"Be very careful, and go around the corner. Just don't look-" I was interrupted by Amy.

"Wow that's a long drop." She exclaimed, but didn't really seem to care about the height.

"Down." I finished, and followed Amy around the tardis, staring at the back of her head so that I wouldn't think about falling.

Finally, we rounded the corner of the tardis. I heard some kind of clicking noise, and stopped looking at the back of Amy's head. In front of us was a man sweating buckets and holding a pistol in his hand, as he nervously threatened Amy and I. The man had strange ears, kind of like a cat's and had one brown eye and one purple. His sweaty hands were shaking from the flexing of his muscles, and his tense nervous posture.

"Surrender DOCTOR, or I will kill you and your companion both." His voice shook with fear and had a strange accent that I could not quite place, but he seemed familiar. I raised my hands just above my head, and motioned for Amy to do the same.

The two of us slowly but carefully stepped towards the man, and I spoke three simple words, "Who are you?"

**Thanks for reading! Please review, and if you want then you can add who you want the mysterious man to be! I hope you liked it!**


End file.
